Beso o no beso indirecto
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Esa natilla de chocolate era lo único que Sakaeguchi tenía para comer a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Qué más daba que no fue aficionado al chocolate? Todo por su hermano quisquilloso y su hermana que se negaba a desperdiciar nada de alimento… por más postre que fuera. No había mucho por decir, aunque si que estaba demasiado espeso. —¿Puedo probarla? — Bien, bien…era sólo una probada.


**De estos momentos en los que mi imaginación explota porque no hay gente escribiendo de mis OTP y no hay ni un fic de ellos…me sentiré abandonada, pero que va… ****¡Lo he hecho con inspiración! Rara, pero está aquí xD**

**Así que espero que lo disfruten, ya que decidí escribirlo con todo el amor que uno le puede expresar a personajes ficticios~**

**Más adelante, igual y le hago una pequeña continuación~ pero eso se verá con el tiempo :D**

**En fin, no los entretengo más y los dejo con su lectura.**

******_Disclaimer: Ni Ookiku Furikabutte, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, por el momento solo están siendo tomados prestados por esta humilde aspirante a escritora(?) sin fines de lucro pero si de diversión._**

* * *

**Beso o no beso indirecto.**

_By Blue-Salamon_

* * *

El aire fue librado de la bolsa de papas haciendo un estruendoso "¡Pop!".

Sakaeguchi volvió su mirada a su compañero, instintivamente alertado por aquel sonido. —Mizutani —casi suspira de alivio al descubrir el origen de la pequeña explosión —me diste un susto —rió un poco, dejando escapar la alarma que provocó que se tensara unos segundos.

Mizutani lo miró curioso, con una papa en la boca. —Oh, lo siento —sonrió como pudo sin dejar caer la papa —me gusta hacer eso, es lo divertido del aire encerrado en las bolsas de papas —rió, comiéndose la papa mientras revolvía con su mano en el interior de la bolsa.

Sakaeguchi sonrió y bajó la mirada al pequeño recipiente que traía, guardando la cuchara que había conseguido hace un momento para poder abrirlo.

—¡Ah! Mira: ¡un cromo! —exclamó Mizutani, feliz.

—¿Eso buscabas? Creí que estarías buscando una papa con forma extraña, como la otra vez —dijo Sakaeguchi divertido.

Mizutani rió al recordar la papa. Luego, viendo a Sakaeguchi de reojo, comprobó que parecía no haber nadie por los alrededores que se fijara en ellos. Fumiki miró al número cuatro del equipo Nishiura, al rato más bien observándolo con detenimiento.

—¿Qué es?

Sakaeguchi se volvió al otro extrañado —¿ah? —arqueó una ceja confundido, sin entender la pregunta al principio. Siguiendo la mirada de Mizutani, observó la natilla que su hermana había preparado la noche pasada para su hermano y que, como al menor de su familia no le había gustado, él había terminado con eso para postre hasta que se acabara. —¿Esto? Es natilla —era de chocolate y, francamente, él no era un aficionado al chocolate. Su hermana se lo había puesto en el desayuno, pero se le había hecho un poco tarde como para comérselo, por eso había acabado en aquel pequeño recipiente para el almuerzo.

Sakaeguchi ahora no tenía excusas para no comerlo, además, le gruñía la tripa y no traía otra cosa –pues también se había olvidado el resto de su almuerzo en casa, por lo mismo de que se le había hecho tarde–.

Mizutani sonrió, ajeno a los pensamientos del otro. A él le encantaban ese tipo de postres y desearía poder tener también algo de natilla. —De chocolate ¿no? —lo supo por el color, jamás podría confundirlo… a menos que hubiera de cajeta, pero él no conocía todavía esa natilla.

Sakaeguchi asintió antes de tomar la cuchara de vuelta para poder llevarse a la boca un poco del contenido. —No me gusta mucho pero… —su estómago hizo un ruido raro en aquel momento, bastante alto, y, sonrojándose en el acto, sonrió avergonzado.

Mizutani no pudo contenerse y se carcajeó. —¿Qué es esa bestia que reclama alimento? —bromeó todavía riéndose.

Sakaeguchi se rió. —Me estoy muriendo de hambre —miró todavía un poco más la cuchara, con un poco de natilla de chocolate —he olvidado mi almuerzo en casa, no tengo nada más que esto —se quejó un poco, haciendo una mueca y luego suspirando resignado.

Mizutani lo miró y sonrió —si tienes tanta hambre, deberías comer y no solo mirar la comida —recomendó.

—Tienes razón —concedió. _"Allá voy…"_ pensó antes de meterse la cuchara en la boca y el sabor de la natilla le gustó. No sabía tan dulce, era como el chocolate amargo. Rico. Aunque…

Mizutani se comió unas cuantas papas, eran botanas y lo que él buscaba era el cromo, ahora no tenía nada más que hacer que acabárselas, aunque lo hacía con mucho gusto. Poniendo atención a Sakaeguchi, lo vio con la cuchara en la boca un buen rato y, curioso, preguntó —¿y? ¿qué tal?

Sakaeguchi recordó lo que su hermano había dicho sobre la natilla, el porqué fue rechazada de su gusto y no pudo hacer más que darle la razón. Esperó un poco y luego, sacó la cuchara de su boca —está espesa…

Mizutani arqueó una ceja —¿la natilla no debe estar espesa?

—Si, pero… ésta es muy espesa —dijo Sakaeguchi mientras volvía a tomar otra cucharada. —Pero…sabe bien, me gusta —sonrió.

Mizutani lo miró curioso y parpadeó. —¿Muy espesa? —no entendía. ¿Se refería a que le faltaba leche? Quizá. A sus ojos, se veía rica. Quién sabe, necesitaría probar para dar su opinión. —¿Puedo probarla?

—¿Eh? —Sakaeguchi apenas estaba volviendo a llevarse otra cucharada a la boca y, ahora, estaba con la boca todavía abierta en la cuchara. Se tomó su tiempo en sopesarlo, tenía hambre y, aunque no fuera especialmente perfecta, quería la natilla para sí. Pero…tampoco quería verse como un envidioso y, por otro lado, sería una probada. ¿Cuánto se suponía que podría ser eso?

Al final, asintió, con la cuchara en la boca y saboreando el dulce con los ojos cerrados. _"De acuerdo, no hay nada de malo en es…" _su pensamiento fue interrumpido al sentir como la cuchara le era sacada de la boca. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, mientras sentía que solo la mitad de la natilla que había en la cuchara se quedaba en el interior de su boca y la otra mitad se iba con la cuchara.

Quiso reclamar a Mizutani, pero la natilla que estaba en su boca debía de ser tragada antes, por lo que simplemente miró al chico con reproche antes de que sus pupilas se dilataran de la sorpresa al ver a Mizutani, así sin más, llevarse la cuchara tal cual la había sacado de su boca a la de él.

Sakaeguchi sintió una oleada de calor invadirle y concentrarse en su rostro. Juraría que estaba completamente rojo aún cuando no podía verse a si mismo.

Tragó saliva y con ello también se tragó toda la natilla había en su boca.

—O-oye, eso es… —Sakaeguchi pensó que era un poco asqueroso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Mizutani ahora mismo estaba saboreando la natilla que había estado también en su boca.

Quizá lamiendo –justo como él hacía– la base de la cuchara con cuidado para quitar todo el dulce que pudiera estar en adherido al plástico.

Quizá saboreando, ya no solo el chocolate, sino también su saliva…

Sakaeguchi se estremeció ante la idea. Sintió algo revolverse en su estómago, como la sensación cosquillosa del vértigo en una caída inesperada y rápida.

Y entonces, cuando vio a su compañero poner esa expresión pensativa, con los ojos cerrados mientras saboreaba, se sintió extremadamente nervioso y ansioso. En ese momento, Mizutani estaba cumpliendo la función de un "catador" de comida y, aunque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, Sakaeguchi se olvidó casi por completo de que lo que estaba probando no era precisamente su saliva.

Mizutani era ajeno a todo aquello, sólo saboreaba el dulce sin detenerse a pensar que también se estaba tomando la saliva del otro. La natilla se le antojó desde el momento en que la vio, por lo cual no se había contenido en cuanto recibió la afirmación de Sakaeguchi. Sólo había asentido, pero para él fue más que suficiente para lanzarse a probarlo.

Sintió el sabor algo amargo, justamente del chocolate oscuro. A Mizutani le gustaba mucho el chocolate, pero entre sus favoritos definitivamente no estaba ese, porque no era igual de dulce que el chocolate promedio, el con leche o, incluso, el chocolate blanco.

Realmente no era su favorito y la natilla si estaba espesa, pero chocolate era chocolate así que lo terminó disfrutando de una u otra manera.

Sonrió.

Mizutani sonrió y Sakaeguchi casi sintió que el alma se salía de su cuerpo para finalmente poder descansar en paz.

Aliviado –además de otras cosas– Sakaeguchi suspiró y, de pronto, se acordó de la natilla.

Cuando Mizutani abrió los ojos antes de darle la razón a Sakaeguchi sobre lo que le había dicho de la natilla, se encontró con el chico completamente estático en su lugar y mirando hacia la nada. —¿Eh? ¿Sakaeguchi? —pero su castaño amigo no lo escuchaba, estaba literalmente desconectado, fuera de ese mundo.

Mizutani frunció ambas cejas sin entender. Luego las arqueó y volvió su atención a la cuchara, sacándosela de la boca y recordando que lo que había hecho –el quitarle de la boca a alguien su cuchara– no estaba bien.

—Perdona por quitarte la cuchara —se disculpó, sin ser escuchado u oído siquiera —pero tienes razón, está muy espesa, pero sabe muy rica —dijo volviéndose a mirarlo.

En ese momento, el cerebro de Sakaeguchi decidió que el chico nada más oiría tres palabras. Y esas palabras fueron: "sabe muy rica…"

"Sabe muy rica…"

"…be muy rica…"

"…muy rica…"

"…uy rica…"

"…rica…"

Ante los ojos de Mizutani, tuvo lugar el acontecimiento más… extraño, que se pudo esperar como reacción de su compañero de equipo Sakaeguchi.

Su rostro, gradualmente, se fue colorando hasta tomar una tonalidad rojiza brillante.

Mizutani no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que fuera que Sakaeguchi estuviera pensando, pero para él, que estaba todavía preguntándose "por qué se estaba preocupando tanto por si su saliva sabía bien para Mizutani", ese "sabe muy rica" fue como el interruptor que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir demasiado acelerado.

Sonrojarse fue inevitable.

Tan inevitable como la confusión de Mizutani en aquel momento.

—¡Ah! ¿qué estoy…? —Sakaeguchi se llevó ambas manos a la cara, para ocultar su rostro al sentirlo completamente encendido.

—¿Sakaeguchi?

—¿¡Po-por qué hiciste eso!? —preguntó bastante avergonzado.

Mizutani lo miró confundido y, un poco también, asustado —¿qué hice? —preguntó sin entender. Él no había hecho nada malo, hasta donde sabía.

—¡E-eso! —exclamó Sakaeguchi sin apartar sus manos de su cara.

Mizutani se exaltó —¿¡Qué es "eso"!?

Sakaeguchi permaneció mascullando unas cuantas cosas antes de que Mizutani pudiera entender entre tantas cosas algo que salió claro: beso.

—¿Beso? ¿De qué hablas? —era oficial, Mizutani no entendía nada.

Sakaeguchi se quedó repentinamente callado y tras unos segundos de incertidumbre para Mizutani, Sakaeguchi finalmente habló —eso… fue un beso indirecto…

—¿Eh?

Mizutani parpadeó. Lo analizó y finalmente comprendió observando a la cuchara. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. —Eso no ha sido un beso indirecto, sólo compartimos babas —Mizutani le restó importancia y Sakaeguchi se asomó por entre sus manos para ver al otro —bueno, tú ni siquiera has probado mis babas todavía, soy yo el que se ha comido las tuyas…

—Mizutani… —Sakaeguchi se sintió avergonzado por aquello último y el aludido comprobó que, al parecer, su compañero no le creía. Para Sakaeguchi, eso había sido un beso indirecto y nada lo cambiaria.

—Un beso indirecto es… —Mizutani no supo como explicarse —otra cosa…— terminó diciendo, jugueteando con el cromo que había conseguido en la papas.

Sakaeguchi se calmó un poco y arqueó una ceja. —¿Entonces qué es?

—Uhm, es como… —miró a un lado y a otro nerviosamente. Mizutani miró el cromo y a su compañero, sin saber todavía como explicarlo con palabras —como…—miró los labios de Sakaeguchi, dándose cuenta de que estos estaban un poco manchados de chocolate. Y, en un momento de lucidez, Mizutani se llevó el cromo a la boca, mantuvo ahí con sus dedos y se acercó rápidamente a Sakaeguchi, presionando con su boca el cromo contra la boca de Sakaeguchi.

Sakaeguchi ni siquiera reaccionó durante el "beso", fue hasta que Mizutani se alejó y el cromo se resbaló que se sintió enrojecer.

—Como eso —Mizutani sonrió como si nada y se volvió a buscar el cromo caído.

* * *

**Sakaeguchi es un amor y un chico que inspira demasiada ternura en mi ser…es como…como muy adorable y ****Mizutani… Mizutani está como muy loco(xD). ****No sé, me parece esa clase de chico que no se piensa demasiado las cosas antes de hablarlas o hacerlas :P**

**Estoy…poco inspirada para dar comentarios ingeniosos. **

**Pero bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y esas cosas.**

**Mi mente tiene un pequeño extra de este One-Shot~ así que lo publicaré en cuanto esté acabado.**

**En fin, me voy despidiendo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo ;D**

**~Blue~**


End file.
